Clearance completion Works
by Sineluce Velius-Tristitia
Summary: Completing our requirements was soooooo boring... so I came up with these short one-shots. "You're a pureblood, James Potter. Don't waste your time to mudbloods. I can give you power…anything you want…" / But what hurt most was the disgust flashing in the other's eyes. / He who she knew sacrificed his life just to bring back Cedric's body. / "Voldemort is my past, present, and...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So these were made during classes. Don't blame me! ****_ACuriousReaderForLife _****happened to bring her laptop and the teachers were ****_barely there_****! So Mai-chan and I ended up using her laptop. We switch. I type these random one-shots (courtesy of the laptop's owner and Liya-chan), while Mai-chan plays Silent Hill (in which I play too but end up yelping whenever the monsters show up)**

**Disclaimer: Balalala~**

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

"James! Take Harry and go!"

"What? Why?! Lily! I'm the one who is supposed to protect you!"

"James! I'm the only one who is connected to the wards," Lily yelled as she scooped up Harry and handed him to James with care, her haste and panic stopped only by the thought that Harry, her precious son, would be hurt if she didn't act as calmly as she can. "If you ever try to connect with it, your magic will be forced to empower them!"

James made a sound of protest while carding his hands through Harry's barely there hair to calm the child but complied nonetheless.

"Don't ever think that I would leave you by yourself!" James called. "I'll come back once Harry is safe!"

James ran up the stairs and entered Harry's room. He left the sleeping baby on his crib and went to the Floo. He hastily started a fire using his wand and threw a pinch of Floo powder.

"Hogwarts, Headmaster's office!"

Nothing happened. He heard a distinct crash just below them. "Shit!"

He then hastily made his way to Harry who was woken up by the loud crash. It was quite a miracle that he was not crying but instead, little Harry had a curious expression on his face. James did not notice this as he cast all of the protective spells he could remember over Harry's crib.

James pushed up his wire rimmed glasses when he felt them slip from the bridge of his nose. Harry gurgled a bit and then there was another crash. "Shh… shh, Harry. Don't worry. Dada will go and save mama, alright?"

James retrieved a blanket from the floor and wrapped it around Harry. He kissed his son's forehead and ran outside the door. However, before he can even make his way to the stairs, he came across the serpentine figure of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort's ugly face contorted to that of a blood thirsty smile.

"James Potter…" came the sibilant hiss.

James snarled. "Voldemort. Where's Lily?!"

"Ah, ah, ah." Voldemort tisked, twirling his wand between his fingers, an almost admiring smile marring his lipless mouth. "You're a pureblood, James Potter. Don't waste your time to mudbloods. I can give you power…" A red light shot out of the ivory white wand of the Dark Lord. "anything you want…"

James dodged out of the way, ignoring the serpentine figure in front of him, he continued to look around. "LILY!" James gritted his teeth as he dodged another spell coming from Voldemort.

Voldemort got annoyed as he watched the other continuously dodge his attacks. Finally getting bored, he cast a binding spell towards the bespectacled man. It hit its target and he grinned maliciously. He removed the Disillusionment from the body lying beside him.

The lifeless green eyes of Lily Potter greeted both of them as James stared in horror. He wanted to rave, to kill the creature in front of him but the spell held him tight.

"You shall not worry…" Voldemort sauntered over to James' fallen form. "You'll soon be together with that mudblood of yours." He aimed his yew wand. "_Avada Kedavra._"

A green light shot out of his wand and soon, life left the eyes of James Potter.

The Dark Lord did not even glance again before he was walking towards the open door to the nursery.

The only reason he was here was because of the prophecy Severus had said to him. At first, he thought nothing of it but then he got news that the Potters were having their child, he immediately thought of the prophecy. Another was the Longbottoms but that didn't matter, he would deal with this first and then dispose of the Longbottoms.

He entered the room and the first thing he saw was the crib in the middle of the room. Big green eyes peered at him and he hated it immediately. He glided over the child and sneered in disgust.

"So weak and useless…"

He aimed his wand at the baby's forehead, ignoring the baby's gurgling and laughing.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The killing curse hit its target and he watched as little Harry's life ended.

Voldemort calmly put down his wand and replaced it to its holster.

Little Harry Potter of the prophecy was gone.

He took down the wards and apparated away, missing the whimper the baby's lying on the crib emitted.

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

**Don' look at me like that! Three people already read this and I ended up having a bruise. A warning though, next one-shots are the same! *cackles***


	2. Chapter 2

**Madame Maxime/Delores Umbridge**

***cackles***

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

Stars lit up the way the dark path. A dark figure was limping its way over to the little hut found near the edge of the Dark Forest.

A whine broke the thick silence the dangerous forest emitted. Soon enough, the figure reached the hut and knocked on the door. The door clicked open.

"Ma- Madame Maxime…" Hagrid corrected himself and he opened the door wider, gesturing his hands inside the hut.

"Hagrid." Madame Maxime nodded. She entered the small hut and barely held in her disgust as her eyes landed on the cowering figure of the mutt.

"Want some tea?" Hagrid was already pouring hot water in tea cups. Madame Maxime wanted to sigh but held it in for the sake of politeness.

Hagrid set down the kettle and looked up to Madame Maxime. She only stared at him. Hagrid opened his mouth to ask why but then he seemed to realize what the answer would be.

"O-oh. Right. Sorry." Hagrid stuttered and gestured over to one of the armchairs by the fire. "Please, take a seat."

Madame Maxime nodded and sat graciously. She took the offered cup with a nod and sipped at it slowly.

Hagrid sat down to the armchair across her and sipped his tea as well. Not long after, Hagrid seemed to be uncomfortable with the tense atmosphere. He fidgeted in his seat while Madame Maxime continued to sip her tea calmly. Soon enough, Hagrid couldn't take the silence anymore and cleared his throat.

"U-uhm, Ma-Madame Maxime, what are yeh doin' 'ere?" _After what you said. _Was the unsaid statement.

Madame Maxime set down her cup on the table but before she could answer, however, there was a stiff knock from the door.

"Er, ah, let me get that first." Hagrid stood up hastily, eager for the excuse of leaving the tense atmosphere.

Madame Maxime was left alone, staring down at her cup. She never really have talked to Hagrid after _that _time. She liked Hagrid but she found him too… boisterous and loud. Add the fact that Hagrid was too proud of his heritage.

She was distracted from her thoughts when she heard Hagrid start rising his voice.

She reluctantly stood up when she heard warnings coming from the people outside. _Probably that Malfoy boy everyone seems to be against with._

When she opened the door, she was greeted with the sight of not a blond, but pink. Pink cardigans, pink robe, pink hat… pink everything. And she recognized that pink anywhere.

"L-Lori…?" She whispered as she stared over to the Toad-like woman. Everyone seemed to stop their movements as she slowly started to walk over to the pink clad woman.

"Ma-Maxime…?" Hagrid questioned uncertainly, his big arms gripping Fang like a lifeline.

"You- I thought you had left-"

"Shut up you filthy halfbreed!" The angry voice of Dolores Umbridge screeched. She seemed to have gotten over her shock and she glared at the half-giant Headmistress of Beauxbaton.

Madame Maxime registered the scorn the voice held and she recoiled. Memories flashed over her mind. Moments of happiness, love, then betrayal, hurt, loneliness.

"What are you all doing standing there?! Seize them!"

This seems to have shaken the aurors, as Madame Maxime numbly noted, back to action. She blankly watched as Hagrid attacked back and get hit by a stunner, but she didn't move at all. Even when she saw a red light was coming to her.

The last thing she saw before she lost consciousness was the wand of the pink clad woman aimed at her, her face painted with so much scorn and hatred. But what hurt most was the disgust flashing in the other's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rubeus Hagrid/Cho Chang**

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

Her dark eyes watched as Harry Potter entered the Owlery.

Ever since Cedric had… she can't even handle thinking of it. Tears streamed down her already swollen eyes. Cedric… Cedric had been her _life._ He was the one who helped her during their first year. She had once been the little freak… the little foreigner.

She had been picked on because of her different nationality. She had once been in the place of Loony Lovegood but Cedric had helped her. He had guided her and had been her friend. The one who made her who she is today. But then…

Another sob escaped her as her tears restarted. She remembered his laugh, his smiles, his eyes; his eyes that were once so full of life… then his eyes without the _life._

She heard the distant flapping of wings but ignored it. She was still inside her own world. Her world that was so full of sadness and grief. Anger. Anger towards her life. Anger towards whoever had killed him. Anger towards _him._

Him, Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived. The one who carried Cedric's dead body. He who she knew sacrificed his life just to bring back Cedric's body. Part of her was grateful to at least see his body. Then there was the part of her who hated that she needed to see it. To have proof that he was dead. To have proof that there were no chances that he was even alive. Or at least his body is alive.

It was all _his_ fault. And yet… and yet.

She sobbed harder.

Distantly, her mind heard the heavy footsteps behind her, then a twig snapping. She didn't give it any thought, however. She only crouched down and hugged herself as she sobbed.

"ye 'right?"

She jumped as she heard the loud voice.

"Wh-who?"

She looked up only to come face to belly with the Groundskeeper.

"P-Professor…" She quickly wiped her eye and straightened her uniform as she stood up.

"Miss Chang," Hagrid stuttered as she wiped his dirt covered hands on his coat. "I-It's already dark out, maybe you should go back to the castle."

"Um…" Cho glanced to where the castle was and noticed that it was, indeed, already dark. "Of co- Yes, Professor."

Hagrid nodded but didn't make a move. Cho was about to ask why when she heard a distant howl. "Pro-Professor, could you… um… maybe..."

Hagrid seemed to have snapped out of his trance. "O-Oh. Yes, of course."

He raised the hand that was holding the lamp.

The way back to the castle was a silent one. Not uncomfortable, but not comfortable as well. They reached the castle's doors and Cho silently noted that there were no more students outside.

"Thank you, Professor."

Cho was about to enter the doors but the half-giant's big hands stopped. She looked around to see the Professor looking around uncomfortably.

"Uh-um. Remember that you're not alone in everything. I-if I can help maybe- um… What I mean to say is… "

Cho just smiled. "It's alright, I know what you mean."

She was about to enter but was once again stopped by Hagrid. This time, however, she was engulfed in a hug. She felt herself blush.

It seemed a long time before he let go.

"Uh-um… so… yeh…"

The half-giant hastily made his escape, leaving a blushing Asian girl behind.

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

**Don't look at me like that! They almost made me write a damned SCENE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_/Parseltongue/_**

"Normal Speech"

_"Spells"_

:::…~~~-0-~~~…:::

"Voldemort is my past, present, and future." He emphasized his words by twirling the wand in his hand.

Harry's eyes darted around the chamber to find anything to distract him. His eyes landed on the black diary lying innocently on the floor a few meters from him. He would have to let go of Ginny to reach it but…

A statue exploded beside him and his attention was once again drawn to the imposing figure of Tom Riddle. Harry froze.

Riddle hissed, dark eyes gleaming red.**_ /Listen to me when I am talking!/ _**

He knows that snarling would not be received that well but he still did. **_/Why would I?!/_**

Harry didn't notice the change in his language but Riddle did. The spirit/apparition/ghost/memory stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the slowly hyperventilating boy. Distantly, he noted that he could use this to prolong his distraction. Maybe he didn't need to use the Basilisk anymore.

A sly grin slowly spread to his lips. **_/Really, rather Gryffindorish of you to respond to me like that… then again, little Ginerva did say you were the Gryffindor Golden Boy…/_**

Harry forced a sneer to grace his face despite the fear that was slowly creeping up to him. Even though Tom Riddle was years younger than Voldemort… they were one and the same.

Riddle smiled chillingly. **_/But this seems to indicate something different…/_**

Harry was slowly going pale as Riddle continued to smile at him. He could think of different reasons for that smile and nothing seems to be good. He let the silence to stretch over and Riddle's smile never waned, actually, it seems to be growing larger as Harry let the seconds pass.

Suddenly, he felt Ginny's body tremble.

He was shaken out of his fear induced silence by another wave of panic. He glared futilely at the approaching form of Tom Riddle.

Ginny gave a shuddering gasp as her body thrashed lightly.

All thoughts of Riddle were thrown out of Harry's mind as he held Ginny's body tighter.

**_/Ginny…_**Ginny, hold on…" his language changed halfway through and he didn't even notice it, Tom noted, his amusement growing.

Harry tried to move but his legs crashed down as Riddle cast a spell to him.

**_/You can't stop me, Harry Potter./_**

Harry just glared back. His attention was once again diverted to Ginny as her thrashing increased. Harry tried to search for his wand only to remember that Riddle was holding it.

Riddle merely watched him with amusement as he struggled. Harry then used his free arm to crawl towards the diary.

_"Petrificius Totalus."_

Harry's arms and legs locked together as the spell hit him, dropping the first year's body on the floor. Ginny grew paler and paler by the second and Harry desperately wished that he could do something to stop it. He won't resign to the fact that he was wandless and currently paralyzed. Finding out that he can't even move his mouth, Harry forced all of his hatred towards the other boy through his glare.

"So foolish you are, Harry Potter, to think that you can stop me… that you can defeat _me._ Me. Lord Voldemort."

Tom stepped closer to them and lightly kicked the pale and trembling form of Ginerva Weasley. This caused Harry to glare harder. Tom smirked at this.

**_/You didn't even notice how much you are giving out/_** Tom pointed the wand to Harry's forehead as he gained a far more solid form. **_/Foolish indeed. But of some use to me…/_**

_"Crucio."_

Harry felt a thousand hot knives slicing through his skin and he wanted to scream in so much pain but the spell held tight. Instead, he silently suffered the torture, his eyes the only way to express how much pain he felt. As fast as it came, the curse stopped and Harry wanted so much to whimper but can't.

His mind was hazy from the pain but he still heard the scream of anguish close to him.

"Ah, it seems that Ms. Weasley here is close to her end…"

Through the pain, Harry glared harder but was not able to do anything more. He wanted to scream, to rave, to _kill_ Riddle. But he can't.

He didn't notice what happened but the screams suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

"Now, to deal with you…" Riddle came to his view, twirling the wand in his hand. "It would be such a shame to waste such potential…" Harry didn't know what he was talking about but his eyes widened when the wand was aimed once again to him.

He felt the spell release its hold to him but his body still refused to respond to him.

"Who knew," Riddle said. "That the Boy-Who-Lived is a Parseltongue."

Harry felt his heart stop before another spell hit him.

_"Obliviate."_

:::...~~~-0-~~~...:::

**End.**

***cackles perversely* **


End file.
